


This is the sad part

by Drhair76



Series: Vlog Squad [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Bisexual David Dobrik, Damn im sorry for this one, David Dobrik Needs A Hug, Gen, Happy (not happy) birthday, Hurt No Comfort, I swear i want him to be happy, Someone pls give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: David woke up not wanting to deal with it.or, it's David's birthday and he feels weird about it





	This is the sad part

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just me venting though David because I can't stand my birthday lol <3

David woke up not wanting to deal with it. 

Which, out of context seems like a pretty normal thing. He normally woke up not wanting to deal with it. He woke up not wanting to deal with talking to people, not wanting to film, not wanting to do his job.

And that was the hardest part about it all. 

Because it was his _job_.

But it was also draining, both physically and mentally. So yeah, David sometimes had a split second where he woke up in the morning and wanted to _not._

Days where he wanted to stop. Days where he felt like he just couldn't handle. 

Days where he didn't want to deal with it. 

But then he shook himself. He reminded himself that _this was a once in a lifetime opportunity._ That there were people, _good people, the best people,_ that were counting on him. That they stayed for one reason and one reason only. 

Because he was _doing his job._

But today was different. 

He didn't want to deal with it, not because he felt like throwing up at the thought of picking up his camera or because his chest clenched at the idea of trying to gather all his friends together for a bit, but because it was his _birthday._

Another year. 

He would have to host a wild party at his home with people that would come up to him and congratulate him and clap him on the back. He would have to deal with people all over his house, pressing against him, phone cameras and flashes in his face. He would have to shove down that terrible sense of claustrophobia and anxiety and smile. He would have to be loud, be funny, be charming. 

David's fists curled in the sheets and his chest began to heave. 

_Calm down. Relax. It's okay. Breathe._

David let out one shuddering breath, then another, then another until the tension was mostly out of his body and he could breathe without feeling like there was a vice around his chest. 

This was completely stupid. 

He was should've been grateful. There were millions of people in the world who would've killed for an opportunity to have a huge birthday bash in his million dollar home, with his amazing friends and family to celebrate along side with him. 

He should've been _grateful._

_He should be grateful._

So he forced a deep breath, pushed himself off his bed and plastered a wide smile on his face. 

Happy _fucking_ birthday. Time to play his part.


End file.
